Egyptian Sands of Rebirth
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Alright, these are the HotaruEgyptian Guy oneshots for Requests, I've decided to divide them up so it is easier on the readers. New Ones will be show cased in requests and then moved here, for Hotaru. Please Review new and old readers.
1. Phalaenopsis Orchids

**Okay. This is the first fiction in the Request section. **

**Dedicated To: **Sailor Ra- All right, here you go. Hope you like it.

I claim no ownership of either Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary**- Hotaru/Yami (AU) One-Shot

Yami restless because of the growing uneasiness in his kingdom, spends a fruitless night staring from his balcony. However, when there, his eyes travel to the inner court yard paradise with its own secrets.

**Phalaenopsis Orchids**

The full moon that guarded the Egyptian sands wrapped its luminous rays around an elegant bedroom of a fitful figure. It pierced the silk black violet sheets covering a tossing youth, who sat up in irritation. The stubborn jaw line, the broad shoulders and proud tilt of the head declared the youth undeniably male. One tan hand ran through spike blond bangs, which currently flopped over his eyes shielding them from the outside world. Moonlight followed the hand through a second layer of hair, this one the color of the deepest black, and finally swiping through the third layer of red tips. A sigh erupted from the pensive figure, as he shook his head, effectively revealing his breath taking orbs. His colored orbs were as unique as his hair, the very edges of his orbs were red, and then trickled into the violets that stared passed the window at which he gazed. Parting his sculpted lips, a breath left his lips and he shoved away his covers, revealing the tan chest marvelously toned. Standing from his bed, he walked toward the window he stared at, his white lower robe brushing his knees. His fingers brushed over a golden crown that he passed on the way to his balcony window. The male was the young Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, Atemu to his advisors and subjects, Yami to his closest friends.

Exiting his room, and standing on the open balcony, he smiled in relief to the subtle briskness that coated his sweating skin. Yami sighed again and leaned against the balcony rail, trying desperately to ignore the rampaging thoughts that constantly harked at him, sparing him the realm of sleep. The once friendly Shadow Realm was growing and filling with evil intentions of some that abused its powers. As pharaoh he was to control the Shadow Realm, but he could not stop the growing unease of his kingdom, nor the rising of those who would challenge him. Wanting nothing to do with his troublesome thoughts, he sought out with his eyes the only piece of serenity that calmed his thoughts. His unusual orbs alighted on the inner courtyard garden, and for moments upon time, he stared at it losing his awareness to its colorful blossoms. However, before he fully relaxed, a flicker of white among his colorful sanctuary drew his attention. Without a thought, he leapt from his balcony and rushed toward his inner courtyard. Yami felt a tumble of anger at whoever that would violate his sacred place. Yet, when he discovered the origin of white, his breath left him, a young woman stood with her back to him.

Taking soft steps, he admired the neck long raven hair of the pale woman, which gently danced across her shoulders to the tune of the soft wind. Raising a tan hand, he gently tapped the girl's shoulder, and when she spun to face him, words failed him. Mysterious amethyst eyes stared at him, widened a bit in surprise, but holding an innocent quality. Frailty brushed her frame, and Yami almost reached to bring her to his side, to protect her from anything that may cause her harm. She was clothed in an elegant violet dress, but something seemed off about the young woman. With his royal grace, he lifted one of her limped hands to his lips, a chilled feeling surrounded him. Kissing the back of her hand, he gently released it, and stared at her in question.

"You are so cold, why?" Yami asked her, completely intrigued by the woman in front of him. However, his question caused those peaceful amethyst's to snap in hurt. "What is it maiden?" He inquired, concern evident in his tone, and face.

"Mi'lord." The raven haired woman voiced, and Yami felt pleasant shivers touch his spine. "I am not of this world." She informed him, and turned to flee, as if hurt if she would see revulsion upon his face. Yami quickly grabbed a pale wrist, and used his other hand to turn her face to him.

"Yes, no beauty like you could be found here." Yami told her, bringing her toward him. "Tell me, where is it you come from?" He inquired, his face soft and staring at the amazed orbs of the woman.

"I come from a far star, the planet Saturn." She told him, one hand pointing in the direction of her home.

"Your name, maiden?" Yami intoned, wishing to have a name to call her.

"Hotaru." She answered.

"I wish to learn about you." He spoke, rubbing a thumb over the captured wrist he had yet to let go.

"Sire." Hotaru was cut off.

"Yami." He instructed, watching the tender blush on her ivory cheeks.

"Yami, I can only visit Earth, I cannot stay here." She informed him, turning her head down.

"Why?" He asked, a tear building in his heart.

"Your kingdom, it has none of Saturn's energies, my soul would fade away." She answered, turning back to him.

"Is there anyway to change that?" He inquired, and pulled Hotaru flushed against his body.

"Why, do you plead to know so?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head up to stare in his eyes. Yami tilted his head down to stare in to hers, his eyes flickering.

"I feel a calling to you." Yami answered honestly, leaning his head closer to hers. Hotaru gasped however, and pulled from his grasp, before he could ask what had happen, she turned a worried eye to the sky.

"I am sorry, I must leave before the first ray of the sun appears." Hotaru apologized, lifting a hand toward her home star.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Yami asked, worry coating his voice. The sad amethyst turned to him, and Hotaru walked toward him.

"Yes." Hotaru whispered, walking closer to him.

"Promise?" Yami pleaded, and saw Hotaru sigh. She wave a hand over her heart, and a flower appeared in her hand. Also, a purple crystal appeared from her breast, and a small piece separated from it melding with the flower. The crystal shot back into her chest, and she leaned toward him.

"Promise, this Phalaenopsis Orchid holds a piece of my soul and heart." Hotaru gently told him, then with a brush of butterfly wings, she place her lips upon his. His eyes widen, and before he could phantom a response, she was gone. Yami blinked, brushing two fingers across his tingling lips, then walked back to his bed.

Yami awoke the next morning, wondering if it had only been a beautiful, lonely fantasy. However, grasped in his left hand was the orchid she had given him. Running a hand over the smooth petals, he planted a soft kiss upon it, and tucked it securely upon his person. The day dragged on, and he wanted nothing more then the soft caresses of the night. His wished was granted, and he waited for his night nymph in his garden.

Hotaru appeared once more in the beautiful flowers of the foreign kingdom. Both of them held many secrets, and she wondered at the gravity of her feelings. Yet, her thoughts whisked away at the sight of her waiting pharaoh. She walked toward him demurely, and he yanked her into his arms. Yami gently cupped her chin, and swiftly placed a burning kiss on her beautiful lips. Hotaru felt her breath slip from her, and she placed a hand over the strong heart of Yami. She felt the Phalaenopsis Orchid pulse from his person as they shared a blinding kiss. 'I know how, to survive here, on a foreign world, but will I?' Hotaru's musing were cut, by the lips lifting from hers, and instead brushing her neck. Yami pulled away, placing one more kiss upon her sweet lips, before settling his head on her shoulder.

"You do not know how much I yearned for you today." Yami whispered, letting his breath tease her ear. Hotaru shook as his warm breath slipped over her ear. "Is there a way to get you to stay?" He pleaded quietly, his hold around her tightening. "I beg of you, if you know a way, to tell me." He urged her, his defenses falling quickly. "For I," he begun with a hitch, "I don't believe, I could survive without your presence." Yami told her, and tilted his head to place a kiss on her shoulder.

Hotaru felt herself slip, someone trusting her so fully, wanting her there with him, instead of pushing her away. "Yes." She answered. She felt him leave his place on her shoulder, and instead gazed into her eyes. "Yes, there is a way." Hotaru surrendered, and his hand slipped around her left cheek aligning their gazes firmly.

"Tell me." Yami told her softly. "Please, tell me." He urged her. Hotaru stared into the eyes a like her own, and yet not, she knew her own answer. 'Yes, I can trust him with my most precious's treasures.' She thought softly. Raising an ivory hand to stroke his facial features, she smiled softly.

"Love." Hotaru responded softly, and felt the burning lips of the pharaoh. She sighed into his embrace, allowing him entrance to her cavern. Yami dipped into a few places of her mouth, but did not take advantage of her. Pulling his lips from hers, he placed a kiss on her forehead, before dipping another quick kiss to her lips. Wrenching away from the bewitching lips of Hotaru's he gazed steadily into her eyes.

"You have mine, with a glance you stole the only things I guarded earnestly." Yami whispered to her. "Night Nymph, Hotaru, I love you." He declared feverishly. Hotaru sighed into his chest, and placed a hand upon his heart.

"Sand King, Yami, I love you as well." Hotaru swore. "Now, bring out the orchid I have given you." Hotaru softly instructed, and observed as he slipped it out. "Hold it over your heart." She ordered, and leaned toward him. Yami did as instructed, and this time it was Hotaru who placed a raging kiss upon his lips. He felt the Phalaenopsis Orchid grow warm, and enter into his heart. His hand free, he slipped it behind her head to take control of the kiss.

Hotaru gently smiled into the kiss, her orchid hadn't rejected him. Finding the other half of her sleeping soul she pushed harder against him. The night was speared by moonlight, and flowers grew around the area on which the couple stood. Surrounding the kissing pair was the beautiful, and rare Moth Orchid.

Okay, here is the first request. Oh, Moth Orchid is another name for the Phalaenopsis Orchid. (Its long, so I went with the short name.) Anyway enjoy, especially you Sailor Ra. Oh, and your Lita (Makoto,) and Seto one should be up shortly. If any of you have request for a pair, go ahead and suggest them. I will even do some of the same pair, (Example : say another one of Yami/Hotaru.) Just leave your request in your review. On that topic, please review.

Heartfelt Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	2. Purple Roses

**Responses to Reviews**

**Saturn's Spawn-**It's no problem, I do believe you will enjoy this one then.

**Ellina Hope-** Sure, I can do that couple, no problem. Thanks.

**Xx-Star-Blue-Angel xX-**Man that is rough, everything? No problem, a Setsuna/ Malik one. Malik as in the light half?

**Hoshiko Megami-** Ami/Bakura? Sure, man what opposites, that will be fun.

**Sailor Ra-**Sorry, got sick as well. So, I try to navigate through the requests and get them up.

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed. No Ownership claim.

**Summary : **Yami/Hotaru (AU) One-shot

Yami after some twist of fate is separated from Yuugi. Alone and unsure with the body he now retains he visits Ishizu to find a way to heal. She instructs him to visit a certain spot. Hotaru, merely fantasizing about a normal teenage life stands before a hopeful site.

He had felt the cold pain as it attacked his conscious, his breaths came in quick gasps and he lost the awareness of the world. His opponent wondered if something had went terribly wrong and walked over. His eyes scanned the fallen one, and his mouth opened in surprise. Where there should of been one body were two, nearly twins except in height and a few coloring differences.

The taller one shifted and blinked open his eyes, a tan hand reached to rub a sore spot upon his brow. His opponent blink and ran off, unsure on how to handle this development. A groan escaped from his lips, and his eyes scanned the area. His normally violet eyes tinged with crimson was now fully crimson. The purple that finished off his red spikes were gone, but his blonde bangs, and black hair was still retained. His eyes finally fell on his twin and a cry escaped his throat. "Yugi!" He ushered a response from the smaller of the two, and he quickly ran over to the boy who shared his coloring. Yugi groaned and opened the fully violet eyes, a surprise gasp etched from him.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned. The taller twin nodded, kneeling beside the boy he had shared consciousness with not more the an hour ago. "You, have your own body again." Yugi stated, and pushed up from his laying position with the help of Yami.

"It would seem so partner." Yami agreed, and hauled Yugi up to his feet. The pair walked back to Yugi's grandfather shop, who saw the separated identities. He nodded to the explanation, and suggested that they head up stairs to rest.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned after several minutes of silence from his darker half.

"Yes?" Yami intoned. Yugi winced at the emptiness swimming in the pharaoh's eyes.

"Perhaps, you should visit Ishizu, she is making a presentation at the museum today." Yugi suggested, and sighed slightly when Yami nodded. Yami patted the boy's shoulder and left, running to the museum he caught the tail end of Ishizu's speech. She nodded as she saw his noticeable hair, she waved him to follow her as she stepped off the podium.

Yami approached the raven haired woman as she entered a closed off room. "Ishizu.." He started, but she smiled sadly in knowledge.

"I know pharaoh." She claimed, and kneeled to him. "I can only offer this my pharaoh." Ishizu stated, and handed over a slip of paper. "Be there at the time stated and you will find peace." She inclined to him. Yami nodded, offering his hand to help her stand.

"Thank you Ishizu." He voiced and left the museum his hand clenched around the paper. He slipped into the game shop and curled on to the cot that had be set up for him. Yami suffered from black scape nightmare's as he slept.

A thin, pale, woman walk the sunny streets, her thoughts laden with heavy weight. Her neck long raven hair swept back and forth with the tone if her steps, her amethyst eyes shadowed sadly. One hand was slipped into a lavender purse clutching the item that made her suffer. She drew it out to look at it, to any normal person, it would look like a very unique writing pen, but to Tomoe, Hotaru who stood there glaring at it, it was a source of problems. The dark violet pen with an golden orb of saturn and a strange purple h, flashed at her reminding her of her duty of the senshi.

Her thoughts were as downtrodden as her steps, with a breath she shoved the pen into her purse and looked up. She caught sight of a rose, and she nearly scoffed, until her eyes focused on the color of the flower behind the window of the shop. "A purple rose." Hotaru whispered and walked up to the glass that separated her from them. She stood there staring at the flower, contemplating their meaning.

Yami followed the directions inscribed on the paper, his steps soundless. He felt empty without the presence of Yugi with him, yes, he had grown use to the constant companionship. With a dark sigh he glanced up to see if he was nearing the address written down. His breath caught as he observed the female that was entranced with something he could not see. Yami felt the emptiness vanished as he gazed at her, and his feet carried him into the door of the shop. His instructions brought the shopkeeper ringing up a banquet of the purple roses, paying out of his winnings of all the tournaments he had won. With the flowers clutched in hand he made his way back to the female.

Hotaru observed sadden as the shopkeeper took a couple of flowers from the glass case. Her heart slowed, and she felt jealously at whoever would be receiving such a treasure. The thoughts careened on a path of self-pity, and she huffed in self-disgust, a slight tap to her shoulder made her jump and turn in surprise. Her vision was filled with purple, and she blinked to center her eyes. A gasp of surprise fell from her lips, as her hands wrapped around the banquet of purple roses presented to her. Without a thought, she hugged the person who still held the other side of the banquet. She placed a thank you kiss on the cheek of the kind soul before slapping herself mentally and glancing at the person.

Yami withheld a gasp as the eyes of the female lit up, and she hugged him. He nearly lost hold on the flowers in his hand, and his long fingers laid underneath her warm ivory digits. However, when she pecked his cheek, he felt assured that he had found a timeless treasure. His unoccupied arm slipped behind her back, and kept her in his vicinity. Yami smirked when he caught the blush that rage across her cheeks, and the bowing of her head in shame. "I, um, am sorry, I barely know.." Her voice stuttered from her lips, and Yami felt a pleasurable shiver curl around his person.

"For what?" Yami whispered to her, summoning her eyes to his.

"For hugging, and kissing you on the cheek." she answered, and he tightened his arm slightly.

"Why?" He asked lightly. "I am not, in fact.." He stated, and lowered his head to her ear. "You are welcome to do it again, if it would please you." Yami added, and was rewarded by a darker blush.

"Thank you, sir." She said with a bow of the head.

"Yami." He intoned. He caught her questioning gaze. "My name, is Yami." He said, and she smiled. "Yours?" Yami inquired.

"Aren't you suppose to know a girl's name, before you get her flowers?" She inquired impishly. Yami's eyes darkened in happiness, but he frowned lightly in play.

"True, I suppose that I will have to return these then." Yami stated with a sad sigh.

"No!" she yelped, before she smacked herself. Yami chuckled at her, and she frowned at his playful smirk. "Hotaru, my name is Hotaru." She acknowledge, and Yami quit laughing, but kept his smirk.

"There now, here." Yami spoke, and let go of the flowers. Hotaru tightened her hands around the stems, bringing them to her chest reverently. Hotaru finally realized her body position to his, and she tugged back lightly only to be stopped by the toned arm behind her back.

"Uh, Yami, I barely know you." Hotaru whispered, and Yami nodded to her statement.

"I know, but I intend to let you learn." He whispered back, and he lowered his face closer to hers.

"Yami?" Hotaru called, and he smirked.

"Yes, Raven Maiden?" He purred, and his smirk widen at her blush.

"Do you know what these flowers mean?" She inquired, a light sadness flittered through her eyes.

"Yes," he stated and right before he allowed his lips to touch, "soul mates." he finished, and brushed her lips with his own.

I am sorry for the wait, I hope everyone enjoys this one. Uh, let's see, oh yes, it's the Setsuna trio next. Yes, I rearranged a few around. Any way keep requesting and reviewing.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Missed Light

**Err..I'm messing with the order again. '- -'**

**Responses to Purple Roses's Reviews**

**Raven Kino-**Hello, and sure, I can do a Makoto/Yami , and a Makoto/Otogi (Duke,) one. Thank you.

**Harpygirl91-**(Points.) See following fiction. (Smiles.)

**Mystlady-**Thank you very much. Sure, a Setsuna/Malik one, and a Ami/Yami one, why not? A triangle Rei/Seto/Minako? Sure, I like a good challenge. (Laughs darkly,) That's gonna be fun.

**Sailor Ra-**(Holds up hands.) No pitchforks, please? I am beginning to think with all these requests to start to separate them. You know one for Hotaru, one for Setsuna, and on. Well.., anyway. We'll see, I am just going down the list.

**Saturn's Spawn-**No problem, we fellow author's have to encourage one another. No requests though? Love the roses huh?

**Jamesstutz-**Thanks, got them all penned down.

**These are an apology and a gift **to Sailor Ra, since she inspired this whole series of one fic's I made them myself they are nothing jazzy, you all are welcome to look though. I have to space the address in order for them to work, just put them with no spaces. H t t p / I(this is actually lowercase,) 3 . P h o t o b u c k e t . C o m / a l b u m s / y 6 3 / D a r k w o l f s t a r / 9 3 c c b c a 6 . B m p, the other just put same address but instead of 93ccbca6, put Yamiandhotaru.bmp .

Anyways no ownership and many thank you's.

**Summary : **Hotaru/Malik (light Marik.) (AU.) One-shot

If a chance meeting, is only a chance, then a missed one is meant to missed? Hotaru is led to believe she has only a lonely dark path in life. Malik is running from his enclosing past, it haunts him.

**Missed Lights**

Violet orbs stared unamused at the doorway of the mansion, a tan hand threading through the light bangs, that brushed his face. Tear stains dried upon the sun-kissed cheeks, and shallow breathing echoes in the quiet room. Dark whispers tickle his conscious, and he burst through the doorway in front of him. Without much to go on he hastens his speed to a dead-run, wanting to block the voice that haunts him still. The lasting promise gripping his fragile hold on the light. 'Malik, you cannot escape me, I am a part of you forever!' It taunts him, and he falls to his knees. Begging silently for it to leave, to disperse to the four winds, and ne'er return. Soft white clothing shifts with him, as he raises his hands to block his ears. Sunlight striking on his golden armbands, highlight his blonde hair drenched in perspiration. Slamming his eyelids close, his parched lips open in silent distress. "You cannot have me!" He cries out, shaking his head at the laughter that responds. Seeing ghostly faces upon the back of his eyelids, he opens his eyes, standing and running again. The white shirt a stark contrast to his black pants and boots, that become mere blurs as he tries to escape his own darkness.

A raven haired female shifts as she hears a tortured cry. Amethystine eyes flick upward in a muted prayer of safety, as a pale hand dips into a space and draws out a interesting pen. Gripping it tightly, she belays her brooding on a lonely path, and rushes to were the cry form words. "You cannot have me!" A bedraggle voice stems out, and she hastens in distress of lateness. When she arrives, there is no person, but quicken booted steps draw her attention, and she follows. The hand with the pen resting over her heart, as she prays that her physical weakness will hold off for ages longer. Her legs reaching their stretched peak as she tries to catch the one that she can now feel is haunted by his light heart. Her eyes scour over the blond that dips into an alleyway, there she twists and tackles the youth down. She feels the burning of the evil hidden in the youths darkness.

Malik struggles beneath his captor, wanting to save them from his unstable mind. With a final toss, he rolls his shoulders forcing his the person to fall off, so he can face them. With the warning on his lips, he turns, and his breath is swept away. "Please, you must leave me.." He whispers. She shakes her head, offering him a hand to shake.

"I cannot, for we are kindred." She responds. "You have a good heart, but your soul is steeped in darkness." is her continued explanation. He blinks at her statement, noticing that the dark whispers have dimmed a bit in her presence.

"What's your name?" He ask, observing her as she shifts.

"Tomoe, Hotaru, a pleasure to meet you." She greets easily. "What's your name?" Hotaru asks in return.

"Ishtar, Malik." He responds.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound very Japanese, where are you from?" She inquires, leaning closer to mute the evil whispers in him.

"Egypt." Malik answers. "How do you do that?" He wonders, Hotaru raises a confused eyebrow before figuring out what he is referring to.

"I am the Shadow Mistress, I can control them, would you like me to banish the voice?" Hotaru infers, wanting to help the boy in front of her.

"You can do that?" Malik parrots hopefully. Hotaru nods, laying a hand over her transformation loan. "Will it hurt?" Malik questions. Hotaru blinks, unsure how to answer his question, she sighs, laying a calming hand over one of his.

"I do not know truthfully, but would you rather take the chance of a small pain, or that voice forever controlling you?" Hotaru enquires. Malik nods in understanding, but a small fear still fritters in his eyes. Without knowing why, she lays her lips on his, transferring calming energy that way, instead through their clasped hands. Malik squirmed a bit in surprise, but fell into the kiss, as he felt the negative presence be sealed away and sent off. As the presence finally left, the kiss continued, but the reasons became vastly different. Blushing Hotaru pulled away, glancing down and coughing nervously. "Ah, the presence is gone." She murmured. Malik glanced down, a bit hurt, that the feeling shared between them was only for his health.

"Oh." Malik whispered back softly. Hotaru snapped surprise at the tone of hurt that filtered through his voice. Anoint her thoughts that he is a kindred soul to her, and the path she might walk, she smiled softly and reached a hand for his chin. He gazed at her, as she laid a hand to tilt his chin up in her direction.

"Malik, do you think, you could like me?" She asked, slightly aghast at her own courage and shame. Malik watched her very closely, observing the hidden form of rejection in her eyes. Smirking with his eyes, he caught her lips this time.

Anyway, I'll have Setsuna's up soon. Enjoy, and please review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. Eclipse Souls

**Responses to Reviews for Signed Shadows.**

**Sailor Ra-**Sorry, so very sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of things happen. Oh, and I will do the Dartz/Hotaru one you asked for.

**Firenze-** No problem, glad you enjoyed it.

Thanks for the reviews. This one's for you Hoshiko Megami.

**Summary: **Hotaru/Bakura-One-shot (AU)

Hotaru exasperated with all the careless whispers about her in school, takes off and runs off to her peaceful place. Once there she meets someone who also can't escape his demons.

**Eclipse Souls**

A raven haired beauty sat staring at a half-finished poem. However, her mind was not on what laid in front of her. A pale ivory hand slipped through her bangs and through her neck long hair. A sigh escaped her as her ears picked up on the new set of whispers and rumors about her. Tears threatened her violet eyes, as the whispers condoned her to a lonely existence. She glanced up at the watching teacher, who heard and did nothing. With a slight anger building, she stood and shoved away from the bland school desk. A muted glare was thrown at them as she exited the room. "Tomoe Hotaru!" The teacher's voice called, but today she refused to heed it, because she was already gone.

Hotaru could not understand why they disliked her or shunned her. Dismal steps brought her to a hidden garden beyond the alley way of an orphanage. Yet, as her eye sought out the condolence of the flowers, they stumbled upon another presence. Without a thought she stormed up to the person, angered they would intruded on her secret garden.

White hair brushed his mid-back, his head down and turned away. He sat with his knees curled under him, in black pants, and a white shirt. Sunlight glinted off a strange ring around his neck, and it jangled when he sighed. Hotaru kneeled in front of him, with a tight curl on her lip. "Hey, why are you here?" She asked, but with out the snap of anger she wanted. The boy flicked his head up, and angry brown orbs caught hers. Though brown was a weak word for what they were. His mouth was in a half sneer, and he leaned toward Hotaru.

"None of your business, girl." He replied bitingly, and waved her off like a fly. Hotaru stunted a bit at the reply, but her anger fueled her.

"I believe it is, since you are in _my_ garden." Hotaru stated with a cross of her arms. The boy merely looked at her in contempt, unamused by her statement. "Well since we are to suffer each other's company, the least you can do is provide me a name." Hotaru muttered and waited for the boy to speak.

"If I don't?" He questioned, half-impishly, as though teasing her. Hotaru fished for a moment, before smiling, half of it a smirk.

"I will bug you forever, and I will hug you." Hotaru responded, and watched as his face went through several thoughts before smirking.

"You don't have the guts, you wouldn't dare." He answered back, and Hotaru huffed before reaching over. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged fairly tight. Hotaru mentally blushed at her boldness, ready to pull back when she felt an answering grip. She did blush when the boy leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "My name is Bakura." He said. Hotaru dropped her arms in surprise as his breath tickled her ear, and as he pulled away one of his draping items from his ring scratched her arms. She yelped slightly and looked down at the bleeding cut. Bakura looked down, and gently caught her arm, bringing it to his lips. 'What am I doing?' He questioned himself, as he kissed the scratch and then licked it clean. Hotaru was in shock, her face was tinged pink and her thoughts left in a warm cloud. "Now, girl, what is your name?" He whispered as he lifted his head from what he was doing. Hotaru did not hear him at first, trying desperately to gain back her daydream. Bakura leaned closer to her, a smirk on his face. "Have I left you speechless?" He murmured, his right hand moving up to play with the highlighted raven strands. 'I don't care what I am doing, this is fun.' Bakura stated to himself, and rubbed his hand through her strands. Hotaru decided it was time to come back to the living world, and she felt his hand on her hair.

Hotaru yanked back, touching her hair was intimate to her, she barely knew this boy. 'Then why don't you mind so?' Her mind questioned, and she shoved that thought away. "Hey, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked, trying to pull further away. Bakura quickly caught her behind her head, but gently.

"What ever I want." He whispered, almost tempting in his purr. Hotaru melted slightly, before mentally smacking herself.

"Yeah well find yourself another girl, Tomoe, Hotaru doesn't play those games." She nipped out, and saw a pleasing smirk bud on his face.

"Tomoe, Hotaru, what a beautiful name." Bakura whispered, and his other hand brushed her cheek, making her shiver. "Tell me, Shadow Maiden, what brings you here?" He questioned languidly. Before Hotaru knew it her mouth was open and spilling her secrets.

"I do not fit in with my peers, because of my powers." She stated, and nearly gasped. 'Stupid, stupid..what am I doing?' she yelled at her self.

"Really?" Bakura purred, and his eyes flashed fetchingly. 'How delightful..powers..hmm..' He thought candied. Aware that Hotaru was pulling away from him subconsciously. Bakura leaned closer, letting his breath travel over her face. "What, powers?" Bakura asked, and watched her war within herself. 'Hmm, I do believe I am attracted..' He mumbled slightly.

"I can heal."She answered leaning forward. Bakura smirked, and laid a finger to her lips.

"Now, now Shadow Maiden." He scolded lightly. Hotaru shook herself from his seductive fog, and narrowed her violet eyes at him. 'Great, she is very willful..my favorite.' His dark voice echoed inside.

"What of you, 'Bakura,'?" She asked, and watched as he leaned back a little to analyze her.

"Ah, my past dear shadow maiden, it is not a good one." Bakura answered vaguely.

"Yes, and?" Hotaru prompted, and was rewarded by his smirk.

'Hmm, she does not fear me, I do believe that my Shadow Maiden has caught my fancy, oh yes..'Bakura thought, and with that told her the truth of his full past. He awaited her pulling away, and rejecting his advances. Yet, neither happened, as once again Hotaru softly hugged him. "Forgive me for bringing that up." She whispered and ran a soothing hand through his locks.

"It is alright, my Shadow Maiden." He softly told her, and kissed the cheek closest to him.

"Yours?"Hotaru inquired. Observing his quick flashes of emotions. 'He bared his soul to me, a very dark one, but not completely tainted.'She mused. 'He is a mirror to mine.'Hotaru added, and decided to calm his fears. "Thief Lord, how very nimbly to you capture me." Hotaru answered, and daringly kissed the corner of his lips.

"Ah, how very tempting of you, my Shadow Maiden." Bakura scolded, reaching to catch her chin, but she ducked out of his hold.

"Maiden, only?" Hotaru coyly stated. Bakura chuckled for once, in a very long time, and finally caught her.

"No, if I am to be your Lord, you must be my Lady." He added, and laid a bruising kiss on her lips. He pulled a little away to say something else. "Mine, now." He told her, and hand sliding around her waist.

"Yes, and mine as well." She agreed, and nipped his lip to draw blood. Bakura laughed again, and laid down on the grass pulling Hotaru with him.

"Hmm, so skipping school are we, my Shadow Lady." Bakura asked lightly, and rubbed a soft hand on the waist he had. She smiled lightly, and turned into his side, head inching onto his shoulder. He laughed once more, and curled his arm further around her. "Naughty, my Shadow Lady." He remarked, and watched as she smirked.

"True, but you like that anyway." Hotaru mumbled, Bakura laughed heartily and kissed her temple. They fell asleep there, tucked in each others arms.

There you go the Hotaru and Bakura one. I do believe I kept in pretty in character. (Well almost.) So, hope you enjoy. Working on the next one, have a request, leave it in the box. With that please review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer-PS-Oh, Sailor Ra, yes you spelt my pen name wrong, but it doesn't matter, you have one of my stories on favorites so they can click there. Yes, I will update my other stories.


	5. Dark Hearts

1**Summary : **Dartz/Hotaru (AU) One-Shot.

At one time there was two great kingdoms. At one time there was peace, and at one time there was love. This is the story of two lighted dark hearts.

**Dark Hearts**

A view that was breathing was the one that housed this island. A large coral spiraling palace jutted to the very sky. A jewel-blue, sparkling clean ocean surrounded the vast island. Small mansions spanned the width of the island surrounding the palace, and the streets were paved with flecks of gold. Here one figure walked their white cloak following their footsteps. Pristine small-heeled boots clacked in time with their breath. A white jump suit with light blue designs clothed their noble personage. Mismatched, but breath taking eyes stared over their vast domain. Pale aqua-green locks brushed their mid-back and a tan hand locked a bang back behind their ear. A gold thin circlet was nested on the brow of the youth announcing their status to all. Finally their steps stopped at the very lip of their docking bay, causing them to look up.

A dark purple ship modeled after the nighthawk stealth plane hovered over the ocean waters. A long ramp slid from it's place as the doors swung opened. The figure waited as one herald walked down the ramp. Tilting the head the herald waited for the introduction of the one waiting. "I am Dartz, Prince of Atlantis." He introduced, the herald nodded and walked back up to the ramp as he heard a click from inside the ship.

"Introducing, the fair lady, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn." The herald announced. Dartz turned to look at the planetary princess that had agreed to spend time on Atlantis. His eyes first noted the dainty black slippers that appeared in his view, followed by the long silk deep purple dress. It fitted her well he thought as his eyes traced the neck-long raven hair to the bangs that danced in violet eyes. Hotaru curtsied to him, and he returned a bow before offering an arm.

"Would Mil'lady, care to enjoy a tour of the city of Atlantis?" Dartz asked as it was proper manners dictated.

"Yes, Mi'lord...sir?" Hotaru answered with a question.

"Dartz, Mil'lady." He answered. Hotaru nodded, and faced him with a serious face.

"Please just call me Hotaru, Mi'lord." Hotaru pleaded.

"Then return the favor and call me Dartz." He responded. Hotaru nodded and focused on his eyes as she felt a power spike within him.

"Dartz?" Hotaru ventured, as they stopped by the gates of the palace.

"Hmm?" He answered, an eyebrow raising in response.

"Why are your eyes mismatched, one is blue, the other gold." She wondered, Dartz stiffened as he felt the dark power tickle his mind. However, he couldn't seem to deny her an answer.

"Our line is destined to withhold the power of Leviathan." Dartz answered. Hotaru nodded remembering her history lesson on Atlantis and their rulers.

"I don't remember any of the other rulers having a different colored eye." She imparted. Dartz frowned lightly, but didn't answer, preferring to lead her to the guest wing of royal visitors. As he gave her a tour of the palace he watched her from the corner of his eye, the dark power whispering in his ear. 'You could have her with just a snap of your fingers, give in to me.' It whispered to him, but he pushed it away. He nodded to see her for dinner and left her to her own devices.

Hotaru sighed as she saw the confusing prince leave. She noticed he was cute, and wouldn't mind his companionship one bit. There was just one problem, and that was the darkness sealed within. The alliance had sealed Mistress Nine within her by accident when she was an infant. They had meant to seal it in a sickly infant that was fated to die of an incurable disease, that not even magic could cure. However, the princess of Saturn had also been ill at that point, so the spell had locked onto her instead.

For a few months now, since Hotaru had discovered the presence while mediating, it had tried to control her. Yet, though she wasn't physically strong in body, her mind was ten thousand times stronger then any noted. Her will was iron, and it branded Mistress Nine far away from her conscious. Still, it didn't mean Mistress Nine didn't try again and again. Hotaru had felt a similar power in the young prince, and again she focused to her long history lessons.

'_Leviathan was said to be a great beast of terrible power. At one time it had been a force of good, but the heart of humankind had turned it dark with the leaking evil they contained. As it guarded the world of Atlantis, it absorbed more and more evil instead of good, corrupting it's design of heart. With the good erase in a civil war, it rose to erase the entire continent of Atlantis. However, the mages of Atlantis banded together as the royal family agreed to have the beast sealed within their powerful souls. Since then the royal family has passed Leviathan down along with their iron wills to keep Atlantis safe. However, the last mage of the circle that sealed Leviathan prophesied that one would weaken and the beast would be freed again.'_

Hotaru figured that was what the power was that she sensed. However, she wonder still about the mismatched eyes. Tired of these bothersome thoughts, she fell into a trance.

That was how Dartz found the fetching princess. Lust built in his eyes as he saw the dark power hover around her, making her hair float in the air. Giving her a mysterious air, and a light shadow of longer hair, had his blood boiling. His dark power felt an answering one and it was pushing to the surface. 'You could have her, just let me out.' It ordered with a leer. Once again he pushed it away, but not as strongly as before. Dartz walked up, and gently woke her from her meditation. Hotaru glanced at him and followed him to dinner.

Over the course of the Earth year, Hotaru came to spend more and more time on Atlantis, as the lunar hime had fallen in love with the Elysion Prince of Earth. As such she needed a companion to transport down with her so there would always be a balanced transport. Hotaru always volunteered, feeling out of sync with the rest of the princesses. Over this time, she and Dartz had fallen in love with one another, even though neither had verbalized it to one another.

Once again Dartz was waiting for his other half to arrive. Her ship down set, and he caught her in a hug as she flew down the ramp. He asked her to walk with him to the cliff bluff that was their favorite outlook. They spent the day just watching the sky and talking of small things, like the up and coming marriage of the moon and earth. Finally when it became the first hour of sunset, Dartz turned his eyes to Hotaru in seriousness.

"Hotaru, it's been a full year since we've met, and I have something to confess." Dartz stated. Hotaru turned to him with a blush.

"I love you." She blurted out, turning her head away. Dartz fell into shock as she said the words he had been preparing to say. His shock made him silent which sent the wrong message to Hotaru. Sadden and hurt she stood to ran, but this was the time Dartz acted. He yanked her back down into his arms, and kissed her harshly letting his actions speak. When he felt fully satisfied with the results, he drew back and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too, marry me." He said, catching her eyes with his own. He saw her eyes flashing in doubt, and he knew what it was that bothered her. "I know about Mistress nine, I don't care, marry me." He demanded softly, and Hotaru smiled.

"Yes, now I must go to my planet to tell my parents." Hotaru answered. Dartz frowned lightly, but agreed.

"Fine, but don't stay away long." Dartz stated.

"Only a day love, only a day." She answer and stood from his arms.

Sunrise found the two newly engage royals parting. Hotaru landed on the planet Saturn not more then before noon. She told her parents the happy news in a rush, as they were rushing her to the lunar princess's engagement ball on the moon. Her parents were extremely happy for their princess and agreed to the marriage without much fuss.

However, a happy ending was not there's to be, as it was this night that Beryl struck the kingdoms. As the queen sealed the forces of evil away, one messenger had gotten back to Atlantis to tell of what had happen. He warned of the glaive that was to fall, and in retrospect, would cause the Saturian princess to lose her life. An angry yell escaped him, and he fell under the sway of the Leviathan, making his eye fully golden, and his heart blacken. Atlantis sunk into the sea, just as Saturn brought down her glaive. Two dark hearts promised to see each other again in the next life.

Yet, with the prince under the sway of the Leviathan, his memories fell to victim as well to those of the Leviathan. However, the Leviathan didn't mind the power that the Saturian princess possess, and it focused on her soul. Tapping into it, it released Mistress nine to take over, just as the soul was being sent to be reborn. So, when the two meet again it would be Mistress nine and Leviathan that met, not Dartz and Hotaru. The dark hearts were tied together, but destined for destruction if the future did not change.

Violet eyes opened once more as she relived the fallen moon kingdom in nightmares. Her memories coming back in spurts, after the purification of Mistress Nine. Bored, but not tired she decided to take a midnight walk. After all Saturn could defend herself if the need arose.

Two blue eyes, with just one speck of gold in one flickered in thought. Leviathan had been purged from him, and defeated, yet he himself still remain, even after Atlantis once more erase itself from the world. So he walked, merely enjoying the freedom he had been given. Memories came unbridle to him since such freedom, but his heart remained vastly unfilled. Not looking were he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Hotaru?" He whispered, seeing the familiar vision. Causing said vision to look up.

"Dartz?" She responded. Twin smiles broke out on their faces as they both answered in a positive. Then they met in a kiss full of promises.

**Dedicated to Sailor Ra.**

Alright the Dartz/Hotaru one is up. Next is...ah heck, I don't know, long list. See ya'll soon. Please Review, Much Care WCB.


End file.
